James Attacks
by Savannah Cullen
Summary: What if James hadn't waited to attack during the baseball game? Heres what I think would have happened. I Own Nothing!Oneshot, BXE forever!


(Bella's POV)

They were playing ball in the clearing; Carlisle was up to bat with Edward catching, when Alice gasped. Before anyone could ask what happened, Edward, Alice and Esme oriented themselves around me, tense and anxious. Suddenly they whipped their heads around; I followed their gazes, and saw them.

The three of them were wearing hiking outfits, though their feet were bare and their deep burgundy eyes displayed them clearly for what they were.

Human-Drinking vampires.

The wind breezed by, and my scent flew with it. The second male, James I think it was, turned to look at me, eyes wide and nostrils flaring. Carlisle noticed quickly, and turned to face him.

"She's with us"

"But she's _human_!" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise, his expression dumbfounded.

"I said she's with us!" Carlisle repeated through gritted teeth, and as he did so James relaxed his stance and turned.

"It seems that we have a lot to learn about you Carlisle." With that said and done, the three of them followed Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Jasper back to the house.

Edward, Alice, Emmett and I ran to the car (me on Edwards back of course), only to find it gone. Taken by the others I had assumed how wrong I was. Edward told Alice and Emmett to catch up with the rest of the family to avoid suspicion form the visitors. Edward decided to take the long way around, through the meadow.

As he ran, Edward suddenly stopped and stiffened; I turned around, confused, only to be met be burgundy eyes and stone-cold arms. I flew into a nearby tree and watched as Edward and Laurent fought; so graceful it could have been a dance. I heard a breath behind me, right next to the tree. I spun around only to find my self hurtling towards the ground in shock. Here I was, face to face with James, this could not end well.

"I hope you're ready to die, pitiful human." He sneered, I was suddenly brave, if this was the end, why not make it great?

"I'm not afraid to die, James"

He smiled and said back to me - "That's good, because you won't be leaving here alive!" and he lunged. My hand raised itself automatically to shield my face.

"No, Bella! Please, Please NO!" Edward cried as he ran into the meadow, only to find me writhing in pain. Seconds later, James' cold body was pulled off my own and I was curled upon Edwards's chest, running to the house to complete the change.

When we arrived, he placed me on his sofa and he pulled up a chair for himself, to wait with me throughout the change. The fire was unbearable, yet I did not release the screams slowly building up inside me. I could not bear to see more pain in his eyes that was already there, he hated himself for letting me get hurt; letting me become one of the 'living damned.' The pain he felt, I felt as my own as I gazed into his liquid gold pools.

(Edward's POV)

I'm a monster, a ruthless monster. I not only end Bella's human life, but I couldn't even catch James! I can't even lessen the fire in her veins, my poor angel; I know she's in pain without her uttering a sound. Bravery turns to stupidity at some point, and on top of that, he got away! I can't believe I let him get away!

I felt a wave of calm overcome me, and I smiled at jasper, thanking him. _Only two more days, only two more days……_ I chanted to myself, trying to distract myself from the broken angel before me. Two days have passed, and nothing of interest has happened, I stayed with Bella for the most part. We had to fake Bella's death, which completely broke Charlie.

She's supposed to wake up today, and I cannot wait. As if on cue, she turned over restlessly, tossing and turning, until she finally got up. Ah, there she is;

my angel.

(Bella's POV)

Finally, the fires gone along with my heart; I tossed and turned, not wanting to get up from my final slumber. However, a few minutes later I ended up giving up, and got off the couch. I opened my eyes for the first time, and found myself face to face with my very own bronze-haired Greek god, my angel, Edward. With my new eyes, I could see the utter perfection of him in clear detail. I smiled.

I inched closer to him; he slowly backed away, his eyes showed the confusion I felt.

"Aren't you mad at me?" he finally asked, well, he's an idiot.

"Now why would I be mad?" Now I was the confused one, go figure! HI was even more wary now.

"Let me get this straight, you just went through three days of unimaginable torture without a sound because of me, and you're asking ME why you would be mad?!?!" He was incredulous.

"Yep" I smiled, now I had to explain "I'm happy that I did, now I get to spend an eternity, _my_ eternity, with you." I kissed him deeply, passing a few of our once relevant boundaries, I broke away and grinned. This time he grinned back.

"Come _on_ the rest of the family will want to see me, too, you know." I ran downstairs with my newfound grace to find the family seated in the living room; Alice. Carlisle got up and greeted me first.

"Welcome to the family Bella." He said earnestly, and everything went uphill from there. At least, it _was_ until someone spoke my thoughts.

"What about James?" I didn't care to notice, but they were absolutely right, what about James?

"Well, how about I start tracking him, and then call you guys?" Edward's eyes tightened as I said this, but everyone else nodded. "He doesn't know my scent yet." I added so Edward would let me go, truthfully, I just wanted to kill James, my change wasn't supposed to happen like that.

"That could work" Carlisle said, but as Edward growled at the thought he edited his response a little. "But you would have to take one of us with you, just incase anything goes wrong." I nodded, that was reasonable, and I knew I'd need help; nobody bothered to volunteer to come along, they all knew Edward would want to come along.

"Now that that's settled, it's time to go hunting1" Edward said in mock enthusiasm as he stood up.

"Why do we need to go hunting? I'm not thirsty and neither are you for that matter!"

The Cullen's mouths popped open in shock at that statement; I guess newborns are supposed to be extremely thirsty? I continued as they were in their silent daze. "I am craving a strawberry milkshake, I'll be right back." I ran from the room and got one; when I got back, they looked like fish out of water, on the ground twitching, I guess from shock. The only sound in the room was me slurping my milkshake.

"What?" I asked them, and they quickly scrambled to their feet, but their faces were still hidden beneath a mask of shock. Suddenly the room exploded into a game of twenty questions. They asked all of these random questions I had no idea how to answer, so I didn't.

"I don't know how I did that, seriously." Then Carlisle asked the question I had been waiting for.

"Bella, how come you didn't attack a single human?" He sounded extremely confused, and curious; I answered without hesitation.

"Well, Carlisle, the only way I can describe it is that for some odd reason, humans smell nice and all, but not how I would want to eat them; almost like a scented candle I guess."

The shock-filled plastered faces that had disappeared for a moment returned; they froze in place.

"Lucky for you, Bella" Jasper said to me, those were the first full sentence he has ever said to me, before or after my change. Carlisle cleared his throat unnecessarily, and began to speak.

"The wolves may think we broke the treaty, we have to move, any su-" He was cut off by Alice and the other squealing girls, all except me.

"England!" They shouted, and the rest of the family agreed, I could personally care less where we went, as long as I was with them.

"When should I start tracking James, I don't want him to get away, and his trails here anyways, why wait?" The faster I finished my mission, the sooner we left.

"Go ahead and start now, we've already given him a few days head start because of your change." I didn't even wait to tell anyone, I just ran; with Edward close by my side. It was exhilarating, running, and in less than five minutes, I was in the meadow, testing out my newly formed vision.

James' scent was everywhere, but there was a faint smell of freesia. _Alice was right, I do smell good!"_ I thought to myself, silently laughing. James' trail led west, and eventually met up with a vampiress, probably Victoria. Eventually as they traveled together, they met up with Laurent; their scent disappeared then, the trail was lost.

Suddenly, I was shoved to the ground; I looked up instantly and was met by the pair of ruby-red eyes belonging to James. He cackled at my facial expression.

"I'm glad you survived the last time, you smell even better as one of us. However, you will not be half as fortunate this time. He launched himself at me then, thinking I was as clumsy as I was as a human; boy was he wrong. I dodged the blow swiftly, and in turn delivered one of my own. Lucky for me, it hit, and the sound was one of crashing boulders, it rang in my ears.

He yowled in pain as I continued to claw at him, raking him from head to toe. My rage powered me, so I quickly dismembered him. The limbs, twitching and moving about, were placed into a pile, and I set them aflame with my lighter.

Suddenly, another yowl of pain rang in my ears; and it sent yet another hurricane of rage through my body. I ran towards the sound.

Edward was hurt, and whoever did that deed was going to pay with their life. As I followed his voice, my rage grew exponentially. I ran into the meadow and gasped.

It was a two on one battle; Victoria and Laurent against Edward._ That won't last long._ I thought to myself as I launched myself at Victoria, the obvious better fighter. As I was dueling her, Edward recovered, watching me in amazement at my skill in hand to hand combat, something I'd picked up in Phoenix. I saw from the corner of my eye that Laurent was preparing to attack again, I finished Victoria off, setting her aflame quickly before turning to Laurent.

Edward and I worked back to back; I wanted him to defeat at least one of them partially. Soon after, all that remained was a pile of ashes. Finally, they're gone, and my eternity can begin, my life with Edward, the only love of my life, existence, whatever.

We ran home, and gathered everyone up to celebrate. Dancing seemed like the best option; Emmett was sad to have missed such a fight, but as soon as we said party his mood brightened up, ask Jasper.

As I danced, I came to a conclusion; this was and forever will be my family and I will defend them with my life if necessary, even Rosalie who loathes my innards. I smiled a I though about my newfound life.

My Eternity.

The End

Hope you all liked it; there will be no sequel, just to let you all know. Review if you like.


End file.
